


The Tale of Amaterasu

by Servine_Thistle1



Category: Okami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: Amaterasu had a nice life of being a Goddess, until she was thought to be Orochi's familiar. Now the people of Kamiki Village see her as a monster and what her dead. She must now restore her name as the Great Amaterasu and bring piece back to the people of the village.





	

_**servine; Why hello everyone and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This is gone to be all about Ammy and the true of how she dies. So after seeing all the scenes with Shiranui in, this is how Ammy truly is killed. So enjoy and leave some comments please. Enjoy.** _

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Okami or Okamiden. All rights go to Capcom.** _

Ishaku was asleep in Amaterasu's long white fur. He was as snug as a bug in a rug and the Goddess couldn't care less. She was tasked with the duty from Waka to keep an eye on Kamiki Village, until the chosen hero rose up from the rest of the residents. However, she was having no luck. The people of Kamiki had grown scared of her and they believed that she was Orochi's familiar. Would she help out that rotten serpent? No, that was a simple answer. The white wolf remained watchful on the cliff that lead to Shinshu Field. No one was getting out on Amaterasu's watch. But the only factor that was annoying the wolf was that one villager wants to kill her. She had no idea of who this guy was, but the Goddess could sense the man's strength; even if he kept losing.

Amaterasu was beginning to grow tied of sitting upon a cliff. With her Celestial Envoy still asleep, she gently jumped down off the cliff to have a little walk, before she called it a night and went to sleep. But there were only a month left until the moon was at its fullest and Orochi would claim his chosen maiden.

As she walked her belly began to rumble, so she dug up a turnip from the vegetable patch. She would be smacked if the owner of the patch was out. But the village was quite and peaceful tonight, just how Amaterasu liked it. The best part was that the guy that insists on fighting her isn't out on his patrol tonight. Or Amaterasu just came out to early for him. Either way she was happy to sit and eat something in piece. As she chomped on the turnip, the elder of the village came out from his house. The wolf stayed completely still, allowing her white mane of energy to flow in the light breeze of the night. He looked around at nothing in particular and he began to walk up to the white wolf. Thinking she was the village dog, he patted her on the head and he sat beside her. He gazed at the crescent full moon, whilst Amaterasu nosily finished the turnip. The older man offered her some of his wife's cherry cakes. Amaterasu happily ate from his hand, which she's never done before.

Suddenly, another villager came out from his house and he ran up to the old man.

"SHIRANUI!" he cried.

"What? Where?" said the old man.

"Right next to you Mr. Grapefruit."

The man began to shake with fear, as the wolf finished off the cherry cakes. He slowly got up and ran back into his house.

"You are not beating me this time Shiranui!"

Amaterasu began to growl at the Kamiki warrior, this woke Ishaku. The Poncle looked up at the man as he brandished his sword. The tiny creature sighed and grabbed onto Amaterasu's fur so he wouldn't fall off.

The man attacked first, but the wolf dodged out of his strike and then she attacked. Using the Power Slash technique, the Goddess slashed the man multiple times and then by using Thunderbolt the man was defeated. Two simple attacks and he only got one off. The wolf walked over to the man, who was still conscious. The man jumped back up with his sword in hand and he managed to lay a hit on the wolf. The fur on her chest area had become red from the blood, but the wolf just stood there as the man rose to his feet and pointed the sword at her. She glared at the man and he stared back at the wolf. The Goddess broke stare by walking off into Shinshu Field and the man let her go.

When she walked onto the soft green grass of Shinshu, a traveller approached her. He was probably the local woodcutter, she knew this by the axe that he was holding. All of a sudden, he noticed that the wolf was injured. The man picked up the wolf and took her to his small cabin, which was near Hana Valley.

He sat the wolf in the centre of a rug, which was on the floor. The man ran back outside and came back in with a bucket of water. He grabbed a rag, a knife, needle and thread. He began by dipping the rag into the bucket and rubbed it onto the wound. It made him sick to his stomach that someone could hurt such a beautiful creature. After the majority blood was cleaned up and the wound was clean, the man used the knife to cut back the fur around the wound. The wolf remained perfectly still while he did this. He then threaded the needle and began the task of stitching the wound back together, so it could heal. After the man had finished, he gave the wolf a large raw stake. Thinking she was hungry, which she was. The stake was gone in a few minutes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amaterasu stayed at the man's house for a week, until it was time to take the stitches out. The man had been kind to the wolf and he was sure to be rewarded for his help. He allowed the wolf to leave his house when he'd taken all of the stitches out. It was heart warming to him to watch her go back into the wild, knowing that he helped another creature.

The wolf returned to the cliff in Kamiki Village. She lay there with the moon gazing back at her. Suddenly, Ishaku jumped off from her fur.

"Ammy, let's go and kill some demons or something. I'm really bored."

_'Well, tough. We have to wait until the chosen warrior reveals him or herself to us.'_

"Yeah, but I have learned a new trick."

Amaterasu sat up and put her paw on her face and dragged it down, _'What's this new trick?'_

"I knew you would be impressed."

Ishaku jumped into the air and his sword cut through the air. Opening a crack in the boulder that was behind Amaterasu. A golden light emerged from the crack and a 'door' opened.

"There." he said proudly.

_'Ishaku, where does this lead?'_

"It should lead us to the future."

_'Future! Are you sure about this?'_

"Positive, now jump!"

With fear in her heart, Amaterasu jumped through the golden pillar of light.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Heh heh … Look who's here. This guy doesn't want to waste any time. I like his style!"

The demon turned its head round to face its foes.

"This must be the Silver Demon Nechku. He's one of the twin demons that turned Kamui into an icy waste! What luck finding him alone! Sorry, fella! I know you just recently woke from a long slumber, but you're gonna have to go back to being a statue again!"

Suddenly, the demon began to fly away.

"Hey, where's that birdbrain going!? … Huh? … Look! Over there!"

At that moment, a white and golden light shone from the other end of the battlefield. As the light began to vanish the figure of a wolf shone through.

"Isn't that you … From 100 years ago, Ammy? … I don't get it. What's that old self of yours doing here!?" said Issun.

Shiranui growled and the demon summoned some icicle stared; letting them loose at the wolf. She slashed them all away , like the demon was an amateur. The shards hit the demon and it as stunned.

"Whoa!"

Shiranui let out a howl, when Amaterasu had stopped daydreaming; she too howled. But it was higher in pitch. Both of the wolves growled and snapped their jaws before Shiranui unleashed her multiple Power Slash. The demon was on the floor and both of the wolves attack the demon. Amaterasu used her Power Slash. Whilst she was attacking with the Divine Retribution mirror. Shiranui wailed on the demon with her Solar Flare mirror, then the demon rose back to its feet and flew into the sky. It took of its hat and released a shed load of small meteors. Amaterasu Power Slashed them back at the demon. The owl fell to the floor and both wolves wailed on the mechanical bodied owl. Shiranui did way more damage to the demon than what Amaterasu could ever hope to achieve. The demon stayed on the floor and couldn't get up.

"Wow! .. you guys really did a number on birdbrain there! Quick, Ammy, before your old self steals all the glory! Finish that demon off!"  
Amaterasu ran forwards and Shiranui follow, but she stopped and looked to her left. The older demon flew out of control into the battlefield.

"What the…!?"

Issun noticed a man repeatedly slashing at the owl's head, "That's… the Gold Demon, Lechku! And look! Isn't that Oki?!  
The demon managed to flick the man off its face and throw his to the ground, but he immediately got back up and was ready to fight.

"At last… At last I have you cornered! I'm going to finish you off this time! Kutone shall blaze silver once more!"  
Suddenly, the entire battlefield began to shake and the silver demon rose back into the sky to join his twin. The clock on the gold demon began to move and the 'cards' on the silver demon began to flip over.

"Those demons aren't finished yet. Better back off for now, Ammy!"

Oki then suddenly transformed himself into a black wolf with Kutone on his back.

"No, Oki! Don't!"

 _ **'This is what separates a hero from the rest! You are about to witness history in the making! Kutone, trusty sword of the great hero Oki, shall awake!'**_ Oki barked.

Oki ran a few steps forwards, but was stopped by Shiranui. She held her guard by growling at him. However, Oki used Kutone to force Shiranui to move out of his way. The he sprang up into the air.

"Has he lost his mind!?"

Suddenly, the the hands of the clock on the gold demon struck twelve. Everything was frozen. Except for the demons.

"What the heck!?" Issun was somehow able to speak, "I can't… I can't move!"  
_**'Hm?'**_ Oki mumbled and then he growled.

The silver demon's cane began to glow.

"I… I can't even breathe… Oki… Get away… From… There…"

Even Issun was struggling to speak.

"You… Demons … Curse you!"

The can shone in a brighter light than before. Somehow, Shiranui broke free from the spell and cast herself into the air. Knocking Oki out of the way. Taking the hit for him. After she was hit, she attack both of the demons and something fell off one of them. Oki return back into his human form. As Shiranui was about to fall off the edge, Amaterasu dashed up to her and bit onto her fur. Amaterasu struggled to pull her past self to safety. Oki got back up and stared at the stunned demons.

"Now's the chance! I can finish then off!" he looked back at Amaterasu 's struggle and looked back at the demons.

Suddenly, a tree began to move.

"C'mon, Ammy! Pull!" Issun sounded distressed, "Just a little more!"

Oki put his hand on his sword and the tree fell. Oki dashed to slash it. Saving the two wolves. Amaterasu pulled her past self up and looked at Oki.

"Oki. Your sword!"

"hm!?" The sword had finally had a silver glow on it.

Oki held it up to the sky and the clouds spiralled around it

"Kutone … It's glowing silver! By the great spirits of the air, earth, and sea! I was so blind. I should have known!"

He knelt down beside the injured wolf and allowed her to lick his hand.

"At last I understand. The sacred sword Kutone, defender of Kamui, could not possibly wake while the hear of its wielder was clouded with selfish desire. That is why I couldn't defend Kamui with this sword, let alone protect the lives dear to me!"  
"Now don't start turnin' all sappy on me, Oki! You gotta focus. Focus! Finish off those demons and you'll restore peace to your village!"

Shiranui's vision began to fade and she slipped into a realm of unconsciousness.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shiranui woke up when Ishaku began to bounce on her head. She had found the strength within herself to get up. Oki noticed that she'd gotten back on her feet. The wolf began to walk towards to where she had first appeared. The tiny Poncle used his sword to open up the gate back to the past. With blood dripping from her majestic coat, she forced herself through.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amaterasu found herself in a strange place. The wolf quickly, realised that she was in a cave. She began to shiver as her body reached critical. Blood almost poured out from her body and onto the floor as she walked.

"Ammy, you'd better rest somewhere." Ishaku suggested.

_'If we… Don't get out this cave soon the blood loss will become the lest of our worries.'_

"I'm just looking out for you. Ammy, you may be a Goddess, but you're not invincible. Now you rest here until you feel a little better. It's my fault you got that nasty wound in the first place."  
_'Ishaku, it wasn't your fault. Blame that man-dog guy for attacking that massive owl thing.'_

"Yes, but if I wouldn't of travelled us through time. Then, then, you wouldn't have ran the risk of getting injured. You were right, we should have stayed in Kamiki Village. I'm sorry Ammy."

_'But I'm fine.'_

"No your not-"

Suddenly, Amaterasu was struck by an ice blast, which froze her into a beautiful ice ball.

The massive dragon had been taken down by Chibiterasu and Manpuku. A small golden stone fell out of the dragons mouth and Manpuku picked it up.

"We did it! Now we can get rid of that barrier at the Moon Cave!" he held the stone high in the air and the puppy barked, "C'mon, we gotta go!"

Suddenly, an massive ice ball fell from the ceiling. A wolf was trapped inside of its icy prison.

"Huh? Something just fell."

The puppy was the first one out of the two of them to approach the ice ball.

"What? This is your what?" the boy said.

The puppy barked, "Your ancestor!?" the boy cried, "Then hurry up and get him outta there!"  
The puppy used the power of his Celestial Brush to free the wolf, by using the Inferno technique. The ice slowly melted away and the wolf was free. A Poncle fell from the fur of the wolf.

"What in the heck!? How careless can you get? Hey, wake up!" he noticed the the two of them staring at Amaterasu, "Hm? Who in the heck are you two?"  
"I'm Manpuku. This here's Pork Chop."

"Nice. You know, you look like you could stand to lose a few pounds. Anywho, I'm Ishaku. And it's my lot in life to follow this chump around. His name's Shiranui."

_'Ishaku, I'm a girl.'_

"(Quite Ammy, I'm doing some covering up.) And he hunts demons Because he's,you know, a god."

_'Oh my goodness.'_

"(Shush Ammy, they might buy it.)" Ishaku whispered, "Hold on! Everyone stop talking! That pup there… He looks just like the big guy here. How the heck is that Possible?"

Shiranui began to get back up on her feet, but she collapsed back onto the ground in a heap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Manpuku.

"We had more than a few rough scraps with some demons. But the big guy here didn't make it out completely unscratched."  
The puppy began to lick Shiranui's face and she lifted her head up.

"Listen, partner… I know you wanna go and take care of that Orochi, but we'll get our tails kicked if we go to the Moon Cave now."  
Shiranui made another attempt to get back up and succeeded, but she started to pant. Her breathing had become deep and shallow. She began to walk away, despite her injuries. The puppy span across to the injured wolf and barked.

"What the heck did you say? You'll go to the Moon Cave for us?"  
When Manpuku caught up he said, "Yeah, we will. You two rest up and let us go ahead."

The puppy barked again, "...Aw, what the heck. Who are we to turn down the kindness of strangers? Right?"  
Shiranui sat herself down on the path and the puppy gave her another lick.

"Luck us, eh partner." Ishaku said as the two strangers ran off, "...By the way, do you know who the heck that pup was?"

_That was Chibiterasu, my son.'_

"What!? …Get the heck outta here!That's too much for my head to comprehend. Ah, whatever. I'll try not to think about these things too much. I've trusted you this far, do I think I can trust little Chibi over there."

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nagi laughed into the heaves as the beast Orochi lay dead by his feet. He was delighted to say the least.

"I have slain the beast! I, Nagi, have defeated the dreaded Orochi!"

"We know, we know. Now will you stop repeating yourself?" said Issun.

"I commend your bravery, Shiranui!"

_'I'm not Shiranui!'_

"But it was I who felled the foul beast." he laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Furball here did all the work! Anyway. Where did Oki go? He left without a work. Well, at least we saved Lika."  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a large amount of dust had accumulated in the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. What's that Orochi up to? I thought he was dead!" Issun jumped off from Amaterasu's head. "Hey, pops! You'd better get over here! Quick!"

Amaterasu looked back at the dust, which fused together to form a massive bolder.

"Pops!" Issun said as the bolder fell on Nagi.

Suddenly, a light emerged from underneath the bolder. Shiranui held the huge bolder above Nagi's head. The warrior looked over to the wolf, who was only just barely keeping the bolder up.

"Sh-Shiranui…!?"  
"Ammy!?" Issun spluttered as Amaterasu gazed at Shiranui.

The wolf looked back at Nagi, "You… You saved my life!?"  
The entire Moon Cave began to shake this time as Ishaku, jumped off Shiranui's fur, which was still dripping in blood.

"Hey, you guys! This battle is far from over." Ishaku shouted, "Now get outta here while you still have the chance!"

"Is that…!? Old man Ishaku!?" Issun was shock at the sight of his own Grandfather in his youth.

Shiranui just barely managed to lift the massive bolder off of her back. Nagi was amazed at her strength, but she looked like she was at tipping point. With hesitation, he picked up the critically injured wolf and high tailed it out of the Moon Cave.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

The residents of Kamiki Village watch as Amaterasu lay there on the ground, almost dead. Nagi could not stop petting the poor wolf as she drove closer and closer to her death.

"Come on, Shiranui! You can't die on us!" Nagi sobbed.

"Open your eyes, you big lug!"

The wolf didn't even respond to her best friend's words.

"You're a god, ain't ya? A little flesh wound means nothing to ya!"

All of a sudden, the sky grew darker and the clouds began to spiral out of control.

"Wh-what's that!?" Nagi final dragged himself away from the dying wolf.

Out from the darkness of the clouds appeared a creature, which shocked all the village residents.

"Now that I have bathed in the blood of Orochi. I may find a proper vessel. I will see this land ever run by darkness!" it said as it released purple fire bombs into the sky. One massive fire ball was heading straight for the Kamiki villagers.

"This is bad!" said Nagi.

"We gotta stop him!" said Ishaku boldly and the puppy barked.

Amaterasu jumped into the air faster than a bullet.

"Wait!" Nagi cried.

"Come back!" Ishaku shouted.

However, Amaterasu chose to ignore the both of them and she continued to sore through the air towards the flaming ball. Her whole bod smacked into it and she managed to absorb the ehergy from the fire ball.

She hit the ground hard.

"Yami's new world of darkness will be born! Now I will face the Child of the Sun in battle. I will be waiting at the Moon Cave!" the creature said and it vanished.

"Shiranuiiii!" Nagi cried as he ran towards her, "You... That's twice you saved me." he said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Big guy... You put all your energy into that final attack."

Chibiterasu walked up to Amaterasu and rubbed his head against her's. She weakly lifted her head up to rub against his.

Before her head dropped, dead.

_**servine; And by this point I'm crying my eyes out. So there you have it. How Ammy truly dies. It takes four nasty chain of events to kill her off, but it's very sad.** _

_**Leave comments please.** _

_**Date Created; 22 th July 2015** _

_**Date Finished; 22 th July 2015** _


End file.
